Wipeout
by MerchDoyle
Summary: Simon fic - COMPLETED! please read and review:)
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the 7H characters.  
  
New story!!!! A/N Ok, I'm tired of all this 'girls are helpless' gig, and how guys seem to save girls and stuff. You know like in 'Baywatch' (don't own this) seems like it's always the cute girls that are saved by cute guys, and the cute girls always save the ugly guys? Well, this story is going to a little different.  
  
'Ok, I got towels, clothes, sunscreen.' Simon went through his 'mental beach checklist' until he covered everything he needed for that day at the beach.  
  
'You ready?' Robbie asked, poking his head around the door.  
  
'Sure am!' Simon answered, grabbing his bag, and putting on his shades.  
  
'Let's go,' Robbie made his way down the stairs.  
  
'You two going to the beach?' Annie asked them, as thy entered the kitchen.  
  
'Yep, we're going surfing,' Robbie started waving his arms as if he were actually surfing.  
  
'Ok, don't be late back,' she told them, trying not to laugh at Robbie's silly antics.  
  
'We won't,' Simon assured her as they headed out.  
  
'Wear sunscreen!' Annie called from the door; Simon waved his hand to signal he heard her.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Simon and Robbie were kited out in their wet suits, surfboard under their arms, and waterproof sun block on their faces.  
  
'Ready?' Robbie asked.  
  
'Oh yeah!' Simon replied and began running towards the part of the beach where there the biggest waves.  
  
88888888888888888888  
  
'Whooo hoooo!' Simon yelled as he rode one of the waves. He looked over to where Robbie was, he was only a little away from him, and riding a wave just as big.  
  
'I'm the king of the wooorrrll.' Simon started, only to wipe out half way through shouting.  
  
He swam to the surface, and got back on his board.  
  
'King of the world huh?' Robbie yelled at him.  
  
'You're just jealous,' Simon joked back at him.  
  
Simon stood back on his board, getting ready for the next wave. Only what he didn't know was this was a quick wave, meaning it would collapse before he got a chance to ride it!  
  
'Arrrgghhh' he yelled as tones of water fell on him.  
  
He began to swim up, but couldn't as waves kept crashing onto him. His lungs were begging for air, and he could feel himself losing consciousness.  
  
As he fighted against the urge to give up, his board came out of no-where and slammed into the side of his head, turning the foggy blueness of the ocean into darkness.  
  
  
  
A/N I don't know much about surfing, so I'm leaving a lot to the imagination. But I'm sorry if I got the facts wrong 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimers: I don't own the 7H characters.  
  
Kaci sat at her junior lifeguard tower (where she was working for that summer), scanning the ocean with her binoculars. She was silently cursing her 'father', just because she's a 17 year old strong swimmer doesn't mean she want to spend her summer on the beach. 'I must be crazy,' she thought. 'My friends would be so jealous of me spending the whole time at the beach, working on my tan,' she laughed a little to herself. Kaci with a tan? Now that would be something to see. She never went out because she hated the sun, and right now she had so much waterproof sun block on, you could drain her skin and get at least six bottles out of her.  
  
She'd been there for a week, and had already dragged out six people from the water. She could do it on her own too; she'd trained a month before hand, and had already gotten a first aid certificate. The guy in charge told her she was as qualified as any other lifeguard on the beach.  
  
She laughed at the memory of when she told her friend about her summer job. Her friend had told her she wouldn't last in the sun for a second. Kaci has always tried to keep her skin as pale as possible, which is why she stood out like a sore thumb at the beach.  
  
She scanned the ocean for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning. it was early, a little too early for her liking. Never did she ever think she could be up by 7am, especially in summer vacation of all times. The only people here were surfers, very keen to grab the best waves.  
  
That was when she saw him, she'd noticed he'd wiped out before, only he'd come back up the first time. But he hadn't come back up the second.  
  
She quickly grabbed the yellow body board, and headed for the beach.  
  
Someone else had seen him fall too; he'd already made it to the spot before she did, and was ready to dive.  
  
Before she had a chance to tell him otherwise, he dove under the water, where she followed.  
  
That guy hadn't been trained to hold his breath for long, and went up not long after he went down.  
  
Kaci had dived down for the second time, deeper this time, and caught sight of something. She swam a little closer and could make out the guy she saw through the binoculars. She quickly grabbed him, and swam with him to the surface.  
  
By the time she'd reached there a rescue boat had arrived, and pulled the other guy aboard. The driver, Tony, helped get the blonde haired guy on the boat.  
  
'Simon!' the other guy said. 'Hey Simon,' he tried to get to his friend's side, but Tony held him back.  
  
Kaci could see that is was only Tony who had bought the boat, there was no one else but him and her, besides the two boys.  
  
Kaci knelt by Simon, and felt his wrist. There was no pulse, and he wasn't breathing.  
  
She turned his head upwards, and tilted his face back. She pinched his nose, and breathed into his lungs. She pumped his chest, and breathed for him again. 'Come on please,' she whispered, tears springing to her eyes. This was the first time she'd done this to a real person, and was praying for it to work.  
  
After what seemed like forever, Simon coughed up a lung full of water, sucking air into his lungs.  
  
It was only then that Kaci recognised him, Simon Camden, and Robbie Palmer was his friend. She wandered if they'd recognised her.  
  
'Simon,' Robbie struggled out of Tony's grip and was by his side in less than a second.  
  
Simon sat up and looked him. 'Hey Robbie,' he said weakly, as Robbie gave him a big hug. 'Guess I wiped out, huh?' he joked.  
  
'Very funny man,' Robbie told him, thankful his friend hadn't lost his sense of humour as well as his life.  
  
8888888888888888888888888  
  
As Tony was manoeuvring the boat towards shore, Kaci found them some towels, wrapping one around her own shoulders, she made her way to the front of the boat where Tony was.  
  
'You ok kid?' he asked.  
  
'Yeah, I'm ok.' she said sitting down on the side of the boat.  
  
'I've called in an ambulance, it'll be waiting for us when we get to shore, which will be in about. well now actually,' he laughed at his own lame joke.  
  
Kaci smiled back, and looked at Simon, he seemed to be doing ok, but it was precaution to take all drowning victims to the hospital after each accident, jut in case something was wrong. It was obvious that the two didn't recognise her, even if they had, they didn't say anything.  
  
Kaci remembered all the times that Simon had snubbed, and ignored her. made her feel like she didn't exist.  
  
She felt a tear begin to fall, recalling the times he and his had made her, and her friends feel like nothing. Just because of her 'father.' She brushed it away quickly with the towel, silently wishing it wasn't her that was on the tower that morning. 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimers: I don't own the 7H characters  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry if anyone's offended with Simon's cruel behavior towards Kaci in the past, it may be out of character. but it's just another side, like we all have our good and bad sides. This is just the beginning of the story; I promise things will become clearer as the story progresses.  
  
Kaci hated hospitals, she didn't see the point of her being there, but Tony thought it would be best if she got checked over too. Sometimes she thought he was more a father to her than her real father.  
  
Tony came with them to the hospital, since no one else would. Kaci couldn't believe that people could be so heartless, and cruel, but then again there was Simon and his friends.  
  
She was sitting on a chair in the waiting room; Robbie was sitting opposite her. She was wandering if he'd sussed out who she was yet, since every time their eyes met he looked away. She tried to put it down to him being nervous, but she wasn't sure.  
  
'Kaci Calvin? The doctor will see you now,' the nurse told her, a fake smile plastered on her face.  
  
'Thanks,' Kaci muttered following her.  
  
Kaci now had a sweatshirt on, and some joggers. Her wet hair hung loosely over her face, 'I wish I had a hair bush,' she thought. Laughing a little to herself when she realised how conscious she was of her appearance.  
  
She sat on the bed and let the doctor examine her.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
This was not a phone call Annie liked getting at 8 am in the morning. Being told your son was in hospital was never good news.  
  
She ran upstairs and got Eric out of bed, filled him in with the details, and set off to the hospital, leaving him to get the rest of the family up.  
  
She drove as fast as she could without going over the speed limit, getting pulled over for speeding wasn't something she needed, also it would only make the trip to the hospital that much slower.  
  
She pulled in to the first parking space she saw, locked the door and ran into the building.  
  
'Simon Camden was bought in after a surfing accident,' she told the nurse at the front desk.  
  
The nurse clicked checked the chart, 'Oh yes, someone will be with you now,' she told Annie, paging a doctor.  
  
Annie sat down nervously on a chair, biting her fingernails waiting for a doctor to come.  
  
'Annie Camden?' a doctor she'd never seen before asked.  
  
'Yes,' she answered standing up.  
  
He smiled, 'I'm Dr. Jacob. Don't look so worried,' he assured her. 'Come with me,' he smiled, turning around with Annie following.  
  
They walked through a few corridors, until they reached the children's ward.  
  
Robbie was sitting outside, he wasn't allowed in until the doctor made sure Simon was comfortable.  
  
'Robbie,' Annie cried running over to him.  
  
He stood as she rushed over, then regretted it as the force of the hug she gave him nearly knocked him back into the chair.  
  
'You ok honey?' she asked him.  
  
'Yeah, I'm ok,' he smiled at her. 'Simon's in with the doctor now, just making sure he's ok,' he informed her.  
  
'Ok, what happened?' Annie asked him.  
  
'He just wiped out, it's hard to explain, it happened so quickly. The girl, she could explain better,' he told her.  
  
'What girl?' Annie asked curiously.  
  
'Kaci Calvin, she was there,' he continued. 'She saved him,' Robbie finished, wandering how Annie would react.  
  
But 'Oh,' was all she said.  
  
She knew the Calvin family all too well, you could say that they're family's were rivals, because the Camden's are Churchgoers, and the Calvin's aren't. What made it worse was that her kids gave their daughter a hard time because of how she dressed.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the doctor telling them that they could go see Simon now.  
  
He was lying in the bed wearing a hospital gown, with a bandage wrapped tightly around his head.  
  
'How you feeling honey?' Annie asked sitting next to his bed.  
  
'I'm ok,' he told her. 'The doctor said they want o keep me in for 2 days, they'd said they'd explain everything to you properly later,' he informed her.  
  
'What do you remember?' Robbie asked him.  
  
Simon thought for a second, 'The board hitting me. nothing after that.' Simon began. 'Then waking up on the boat, and you were there.'  
  
'Do you remember anyone else?' Robbie pressed.  
  
'A girl was there, and some guy, the driver of the boat I think. The girl looked familiar, but I can't place her. Did you know her?' Simon looked at him hopefully.  
  
'Kaci Calvin saved you,' he told him.  
  
Simon looked as if Robbie has dropped a bomb right next to him, 'What? Kaci Calvin saved me? Why in the world would she do that?' Simon couldn't believe it.  
  
'I may not know why, but I'm glad she did,' Annie told him, taking his hand.  
  
Simon shook his head is disbelief, suddenly tired. The doctor had given him painkillers for his head, but they also made his drowsy. He lay his head back and fell asleep, with Annie still holding his hand.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Kaci walked out if the hospital by herself, and to the bus station. She so much wanted to go home, take a nice warm bubble bath, and forget about the morning's happenings. No matter what her 'father' told her, she wasn't going back to the beach for the rest of the day!  
  
A/N I know thing may still be confusing, but I'm afraid this is one of those stories that are confusing at the beginning, and things become clearer as the story progresses. 


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimers: I don't own the 7H characters.  
  
Tow days later Simon returned home. The Camden kids had taken advantage of his 'homecoming' and had convinced Eric to let them throw a party for him.  
  
'SURPRISE' they all yelled as he came through the door.  
  
'WOW!' Simon said looking at the balloons and decorations. They'd really gone to town with this party! 'This is great!' he exclaimed.  
  
'Glad you like it,' Lucy said giving him a hug, the rest of the family joined in forming a group huge group hug.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Six hours later Simon was lying in his bed wandering the same thing he'd been wandering ever since the incident. 'Why did she do it?' he asked himself, for what seemed like the millionth time. The Camden's have never gotten along with the Calvin's family. It had something to do with their beliefs; Kaci's father was trying to draw people away from the Church, saying the religion was evil, and full of hatred. This caused major arguments between Annie and Eric, against Kaci's parents whenever they both were in the Supermarket.  
  
Kaci's black clothing made her an outcast at school, and earned her a reputation as a Groat. That's what they called the kids who wore al black at they're school, there was quite a group of them now, all hung out in the same clan.  
  
That was another reason why Simon couldn't get his head around it. A Groat never bares their skin in case it got darker.  
  
Simon sighed, leant over and reached the light switch to turn it off. Turning on his side he fell asleep.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
A week later Kaci was sat again on her lifeguard tower. Her 'father' had forced her to return to work the day after the incident. 'Whether you like it or not!' was what he had said, although Kaci hadn't told him it was Simon Camden she had saved that day.  
  
She phoned her friend Kim and told her what happened. Kaci laughed as she remembered the phone conversation they had.  
  
88888 flashback 88888  
  
'You gave Simon the kiss of life? Gross!!' was what Kim had said.  
  
'Can't you be a little more supportive?' Kaci pleaded.  
  
'Simon, out of all people!' Kim still didn't believe her.  
  
'I didn't know it was him, I didn't think!'  
  
'If you had known it was him, would you have done what you did?'  
  
There was a short pause on the line before Kaci answered.  
  
'Yeah, I mean what choice do I have?' Kaci pointed out.  
  
'That's true,' Kim reasoned. 'But still, Simon.' she finished, before they both broke out into laughter on both ends of the phone line.  
  
88888 end of flashback 88888  
  
Kaci smiled as she reached the sun lotion, and began rubbing it into her skin. She set it back down, noticing the time on the clock. Her shift was going to be over in five minutes.  
  
About ten minutes later Kaci was in the locker room putting on her sweat clothes over her swimming costume. She slung her hold all over her shoulder, and turned to leave. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Simon standing in the doorway.  
  
  
  
A/N Find out what made Simon come see Kaci in the next chapter, and what is going to be said. 


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimers: I don't own the 7H characters.  
  
'You shouldn't be in here,' Kaci told Simon, hoping he'd move. Her hopes were dashed when he didn't move an inch. 'I said you shouldn't be in here!' Kaci said a little more sternly.  
  
'I was just given permission,' Simon stated rather bluntly.  
  
'Why and what are you doing here?' she asked him.  
  
'Just wanted to talk, that's all,' Simon said more calmly.  
  
'About what?' Kaci asked, slinging her hold all from her shoulder, letting it drop to floor.  
  
'I think you know,' Simon came into the locker room, and sat on the bench nearest to the door.  
  
Kaci sat on the bench opposite him.  
  
'Why did you do it?' Simon asked her straight out.  
  
'It's my job,' she answered simply.  
  
She could tell that Simon wasn't happy with it though. The disappointment showed on his face.  
  
'Jeez, I'm sorry! Have I burst you're bubble?' Kaci said harshly. She felt a pang of guilt when she saw the hurt expression on his face, but quickly got rid of it.  
  
'I have to go, I shouldn't have come,' Simon turned to leave.  
  
'Wait,' Kaci tried quickly to think of something to say. She didn't want him leaving like that, although she had no idea why. She could easily tell him to get lost, but something was stopping her. She waited for Simon to turn back around before continuing. 'You wanna go for a walk or something, talk maybe?' Why the hell am I asking him this? Kaci thought cursing herself Kim with have a field day with this!  
  
'What do you want to talk about? You're job?' Simon asked sarcastically.  
  
'Forget I asked!' Kaci spat, slinging her bag on her shoulder once more, taking a step forward.  
  
'Ok, I know a place we can go,' Simon told her. Kaci smiled a little, and followed him.  
  
8888888888888888888888888  
  
The two were sat in a corner of a small café; each had a cappuccino in front of them.  
  
Kaci cleared her throat before she spoke 'What made you come?'  
  
'What do you mean? To the office?' he asked looking at her.  
  
'Yeah.' she answered slowly.  
  
'Lying in my bed at night thinking about stuff, asking questions to myself.' he paused and started laughing. 'I'm not making any sense am I?' he asked.  
  
'I'm afraid not,' Kaci said stifling her laughter.  
  
Simon smiled not sure what to say. 'I didn't think you were 'the beach' type,' he told her.  
  
'I guess you're 'every type' when money's concerned,' she said jokingly. 'Actually it's my dad's idea, said I'd get a lot out of it,' she paused, 'So far I've lost more that I've gained,' she looked down.  
  
'What do you mean?' Simon was unsure how to take that.  
  
'It's hard to explain,' was all Kaci said, the tone her voice telling Simon not to ask anymore.  
  
A short silence fell upon them, Simon was the first to speak: 'Who'd have thought us two would be sitting together drinking coffee?' he joked.  
  
But Kaci's answer took him by surprise, 'It was you're idea, you're the one that wanted to talk,' she said coldly.  
  
Simon was a little taken aback, 'I-I'm sorry,' he said 'I didn't mean anything by it.'  
  
'Whatever, I gotta go,' Kaci said grabbing her hold all.  
  
'You don't have to leave,' Simon said gently.  
  
'Bye,' was all she said as she passed him.  
  
Simon stood and grabbed her arm, 'I want to tell you something.'  
  
Kaci felt suddenly frightened, 'Let go,' she said trying to get out of him grip.  
  
'I have to tell you something,' he persisted.  
  
Kaci looked at him, tears of fear in her eyes. When Simon saw how scared she looked he immediately let go.  
  
Kaci's eyes darted around the café; all eyes were upon her. Suddenly she felt claustrophobic, as the walls closed in, her world went black.  
A/n: Sorry for long delay, but due to personal and family problems I found it pretty hard to write. So if I'm sorry if the chapter isn't up to scratch. 


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimers: I don't own the 7H characters.  
When Kaci opened her eyes, Simon's face was the first thing she saw.  
  
'You ok?' he asked, his voice tinged with concern.  
  
'Yeah,' Kaci moved her head, feeling something soft underneath it. Simon had taken his over shirt and placed it under her head.  
  
'You want me to call somebody? A doctor?' Simon asked.  
  
'No, I'm ok,' She answered sitting up. Simon put him arm around her for support, with his she stood shakily on her feet.  
  
It was only then she was aware of the crowd that had gathered around her, and who were now walking away, Kaci figured since all the excitement was over she was of no interest to them.  
  
'You sure you're ok?' Simon asked, picking up her hold all.  
  
'I'm fine,' she assured him. 'Let's get out of here,' she told him; they both walked out.  
  
8888888888888888888888888  
  
The air felt fresh as thy left the café, and made their way to the park. The saw an empty picnic table. In a pretty isolated part of the park (you the part only dog walkers go?).  
  
Simon looked at her uncomfortably, 'I didn't mean to hurt you,' he said.  
  
Kaci smiled, 'You didn't hurt me,' she assured him. 'What was it you wanted to say to me?' she asked.  
  
Simon shrugged, 'It's not important,' he said.  
  
'Seemed pretty important,' she prodded.  
  
'It can wait,' he said.  
  
'I want you to tell me now,' she prodded further.  
  
'I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry.' he told her sincerely.  
  
'For what?' Kaci asked him.  
  
'For all the things I've said to you, for all the names I've called you. For what my friends do to yours, I'm sorry for everything,' he told her, 'and I'm sorry for making you cry,' he finished.  
  
Kaci smiled at him. 'My friends haven't particularly been all that nice either.'  
  
Simon smiled back, 'I'm also sorry for what family says. Who cares you don't believe in God, it's up to you what you want to believe.'  
  
Kaci looked confused, 'Who says I don't believe?'  
  
'You're dad told my dad.' Simon started, but Kaci cut him off.  
  
'My dad said that?' she asked him. 'People act the way they do because of what my dad said? Pardon the pun, but since when is his word God?'  
  
Simon looked at her shocked; 'You're a Christian?' he asked.  
  
'No,' she said. 'But you don't need to be a Christian to believe in God,' she pointed out.  
  
Simon thought for a moment, 'I guess you're right,' he agreed.  
  
Kaci looked down and saw his watch, 'Whoa, is that the time?' she asked, 'I have to go,' she said.  
  
'Want me to come with you?' Simon asked.  
  
'No thanks,' Kaci smiled grabbing her hold all and sanding up.  
  
'You sure?' Simon said also standing.  
  
'Yeah, but thanks anyway. Bye,' she said and left.  
  
Simon watched her leave, and turned around to head home. 


	7. chapter 7

Disclaimers: I don't own the 7H characters.  
  
Instead of going home like he'd planned, Simon went to see his dad in the church to tell him about the afternoon he had, hoping he'd help him, only his hopes were a little too high.  
  
'But she looked frightened, you should have seen her eyes,' Simon was telling Eric about what happened in the café.  
  
'That's understandable,' his dad told him. 'A person whom she doesn't feel safe with grabs her, I think I'd be pretty scared in her situation also.'  
  
'But dad she was fine until then,' Simon persisted.  
  
'What are you trying to say Simon?' Eric asked him sitting down. They were both in the Church's office, Eric in the chair behind the desk, and Simon in the one facing him.  
  
'She didn't seem that keen on the father, I'm thinking maybe he abuses her,' Simon said.  
  
'That's a serious allegation to make, are you sure?' Eric asked him.  
  
'She said that he made her do the life guard job, and she implied that she didn't like him going around telling people that they don't believe in God,' Simon informed him.  
  
'I'm sorry Simon, but that isn't enough proof,' Eric told him. 'What makes you so sure?'  
  
'I just have a bad feeling,' Simon confessed.  
  
'A bad feeling? So I go see this guy accuse him of abusing his daughter, all because you have a bad feeling?' his dad seemed annoyed.  
  
'But you trust Lucy's feelings!' Simon said, his voice rising.  
  
'Look Simon, I can't do anything about this. I'm sorry.'  
  
'You know what?' Simon asked him getting out his chair. 'I think you're too hung up on the past, and you don't want to help her!' with that Simon stormed out of the office, and headed home.  
A/n I know this is short, but I thought any longer it would spoil it. 


	8. chapter 8

Disclaimers: I don't own the YH characters  
  
'Where have you been? You're shift finished hours ago!' Kaci's 'dad' asked as she came in the door.  
  
'I went for a walk.' Kaci replied dumping her hold all on the floor, and heading to her room.  
  
She'd nearly reached the stairs when he stopped her. 'I phoned the office, they told me you'd gone off with that Camden kid.'  
  
'We were just.' she began.  
  
'Talking?' her 'dad' asked her. When she nodded he got that look in his eye, she knew what was coming next. 'I told you I don't want you hanging around him, you shouldn't have saved his life!' he said harshly.  
  
'Dad, it's my job!' Kaci was appalled by what she'd just heard. She pushed past him when he grabbed her arm. Not too hard though, or it would've bruised, but hard enough to stop her going anywhere. He was getting good at that! 'Let me go,' she pleaded, praying the tears that gathered behind her eyes wouldn't come out.  
  
'Let go!' he taunted her, then threw her down on the ground, and kicked in her stomach. At least no one would see the bruise there.  
  
He turned and went out the door, like he always did after giving her a beating. She didn't know where he went, but she was glad he'd gone!  
  
Kaci lay there for a while, gripping her stomach. She slowly got to her feet, and made her way carefully up the stairs to her room. Once the door was closed, she collapsed on the floor in pain, crying silently to herself. She was just thankful that he'd gone for a while.  
  
She crawled onto her bed, and lay there unmoving. She looked up at her bedside table; it was a photo of her and her mum together. Her mum had killed herself about a year ago, it was only after her mom died and her 'dad' had started on her that she realised why.  
  
It was also clearer after why she always wore long sleeves. It was to hide the bruises. That was the reason Kaci took to wearing long sleeves too, also her white makeup hid any bruises on her face.  
  
Her 'dad' was clever though; he didn't grab Kaci too hard anymore, since she was in her bathing suit a lot of the time. Instead he'd turned to kicking her, but again not to hard in case suspicions were raised, like why did she walk slouched? But still it was hard enough.  
  
Kaci closed her eyes; within minutes she was asleep.  
  
A/n , sorry this is short, but I had to update. I've just finished my exams, well I have one more in 2 weeks, so I thought I'd take a break. You know how it is, anyways I'm sorry. 


	9. chapter 9

Disclaimers: I don't own the 7H characters.  
  
After a week of visiting the beach everyday to see if he could see Kaci, Simon finally saw her sitting on her lifeguard tower.  
  
'Hello up there,' he called to her. He waited for her response, but he didn't receive one. 'Yoo hoo? Kaci?' he called again, but receiving no response.  
  
He began to climb up, but Kaci must've felt the vibrations because Simon saw her head poking out.  
  
'Go away,' she hissed, before withdrawing her head.  
  
'Why?' Simon asked her, a little hurt from what she said, but she didn't answer his question. By now Simon was back on the sand looking up. Something came down and hit him in the face; when he looked at the sand he saw a scrunched up piece of paper. He picked it up, opened it, and this is what it said:  
  
'Meet me at 11.30 in the park!'  
  
He folded the note up, and walked away putting the note in his pocket, he glanced at his watch, it was now 10 o'clock. That gave him and hour and a half free. He couldn't help smiling as he walked home to get a picnic ready.  
  
88888888888888888888888  
  
Kaci watched him walking away, hoping he'd gotten the note, and not walked off in a mood. She was soon to find out, 90 minutes to go.  
  
88888888888888888888888 - 11.35am  
  
Kaci was aware she was 5 minutes late, but it couldn't be helped. Her 'dad' gave her a lecture just before she left, she wasn't aware of what he was saying, she kept thinking about Simon, and whether or not he was going to show. She would've been later, hadn't she run all the way.  
  
She reached the park gasping for air, and scanned her surroundings looking for Simon. She couldn't see him, and was about to leave, but she heard her name being called. Turning to the direction it came from, she saw Simon a little way off, and half run, half walked to him.  
  
'Hey,' she breathed, dropping her hold all onto the floor.  
  
'You ok?' Simon asked, noticing her heavy breathing.  
  
'Yeah, just had a nice run,' she smiled. Then looked confused as Simon grabbed he bag, and her hand leading her to the direction of a tree. 'What are you doing?' she asked him.  
  
He looked at her, and smiled to reassure her nothing bad was going to happen, 'It's a surprise,' he told her, and carried on walking.  
  
When they reached the tree, he put down the basket and pulled out a blanket ad set it down. 'Sit,' he instructed. She did as she was told, gratefully sitting down; her breathing was beginning to even out now. She pulled her hold all nearer to her, she trusted Simon and all, but it was a habit.  
  
'I only found ham in the house, is that ok?' he asked.  
  
'I'm a vegetarian,' she told him.  
  
'Whew! I'm so glad I bought salad too,' he said smiling as he handed her a sandwich.  
  
'Thank you,' she said taking it from him. For a brief moment their hands touched, and Kaci swore her hand tingled. She leant back against the tree, and Simon leant next to her.  
  
She silently ate her sandwich, as Simon ate his. After they finished, Simon considered pulling the old yawn technique so he could put his arm around her, but he knew Kaci wasn't that kind of girl.  
  
It turned out he didn't need to anyway, without saying anything she rested her head on his shoulder, and he had no choice but to put his arm around her.  
  
'So, what you got planned for the rest of the summer? Or are you working on the beach?' he asked her. 'Kaci?' he said he name when she didn't answer. He bent and looked down at her, and found she'd fallen asleep in his arms. He brushed her hair, away from her face, he had to admit, he was shocked, but not very surprised to see she had a small almost unnoticeable scar on her hairline. 


	10. chapter 10

Disclaimers: I don't own the 7H characters.  
  
Simon told Eric about the scar he saw on Kaci's head, but he didn't get the reaction he wanted. "Simon, as disappointed as I am that you are spending time with Kaci, I really think you're reading too much into this."  
  
"I can't believe you're saying this, if Lucy said this you'd be all for it, why don't you believe me?" Simon was really angry now.  
  
"She could have bumped her head on something, she's a junior lifeguard, if could have happened when she was doing something at work," as Eric said this, Simon knew he'd lost all hope in winning this argument.  
  
"Fine," he said forfeiting, "I'll just deal with it on my own," and with that he turned on his heel and walked out of the room.  
  
Eric shook his head sadly; Simon could be really stubborn sometimes. But still nothing stopped him from going to check it out. 


	11. chapter 11

Disclaimers: I don't own the 7H characters.  
  
"What do you want?" the man on the other side of the door asked angrily.  
  
"Ian?" Eric asked.  
  
"Yeah, what do you want?" Ian asked again, sound even more irritated.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about Kaci," Eric began.  
  
"What about her?"  
  
Eric took a deep breath before asking 'May I come in?' Ian's answer didn't shock him at all.  
  
"No!" it was a very firm no, but Eric was surprises that Ian came out of the house. "What about my daughter?"  
  
The Reverend wasn't sure how to say what he was going to say, "Uhhh, I'm sure you know that Kaci and Simon have been spending time together?"  
  
"Yeah, I know.and I'm not happy," he paused, "Look, I'm not Kaci's real father, I'm sure you know that. I've bought her up, I have custody of her, she's not a good kid. We all know bad kids need to be disciplined." Eric cut him off, he's jumped from topic to another, a little too quickly. It was as if he wanted to cover something up before Eric got the point.  
  
"Are you saying you beat your daughter?"  
  
"Did I say I do? What the hell are you trying to imply?" Ian got angry, and lashed out at Eric. Luckily Eric ducked, and quickly made it his car.  
  
"I'm very sorry, but I must go," he said before shutting the door and driving off. He'd seen and heard all the evidence he needed, Simon was right.  
  
88888888888888888888888  
  
Eric breezed through the kitchen door, "Where's Simon?" he asked Annie.  
  
"In his room, why?" Annie asked, but Eric ignored her, and ran up stairs. He didn't even knock, just went in.  
  
"Hey, haven't you thought of knocking?" Simon said irritated.  
  
"You were right, something odd is going on," Eric admitted and grabbed Simon's parka then threw it at him. "Come on, we have to get Kelsey before she goes home."  
  
Simon looked shocked, and his face went pale. "Dad, I dropped Kaci home before I came here." Eric's eyes went wide, and he quickly got out the door, Simon following at his heels.  
  
"What's going on?" Annie cried when she saw them running thought the kitchen and out the door.  
  
"Nothing, everything's ok," Eric said as he ran back in the grab his keys, kissing her on the cheek. 


	12. chapter 12

Disclaimers: I don't own the 7H characters.  
  
A/N You may find this disturbing.  
  
Kaci ran to her room and shut the door behind her. She looked around for a weapon, and saw her old little league bat on the floor in the corner. She made a grab for it and waited for Ian to come in.  
  
A few seconds later the door burst open and he came in. 'You really think that will stop me?' he asked her, snatching it away and throwing on the floor. He then grabbed her arm tightly and pushed her against the wall. 'Spreading lies about me huh?' he said his face close to hers.  
  
'No,' she uttered, tears falling down her face.  
  
Ian pulled her to him, and slammed her body against the wall. 'Don't lie to me!' he yelled. 'I had the Reverend bloke over here today asking questions, what have you been saying?'  
  
'N-n-nothing!' she stuttered.  
  
He was about to hit her, but he was interrupted by a knock on the door. 'Don't go anywhere,' he warned her, and let her go, she fell to the ground, tears falling down her face.  
  
888888888888888888888888888  
  
'Yes?' Ian asked calmly as he opened the door. He wasn't surprised to see Eric and Simon at the door.  
  
'Just wanted to know if everything is ok?' Eric asked.  
  
'Yes, why?' came the answer.  
  
'We just wanted to make sure.' Eric answered casually, looking at Simon who looked back at him.  
  
'Well you have, now will you please go?' Ian asked his voice a little more stern.  
  
'Is Kaci around?' Simon dared ask.  
  
'She's sleeping,' Ian answered.  
  
'It's only 8 o'clock!' Simon told him.  
  
'She was tired!' Ian snapped. 'I am too, so can you both go?'  
  
'Come on Simon, lets go home,' Eric turned his son around, and half dragged him down the drive, as Ian closed the door.  
  
'Dad, we can't just lea.' Simon began, as soon as he heard the scream from inside the house he turned quickly around, and ran into the house, silently praying that Kaci was ok, and thanking God that the door wasn't locked.  
  
He ran upstairs, and burst through the door, but stopped in his tracks.  
  
'Come any closer and I'll kill her,' Ian warned him. He'd grabbed Kaci tightly around the throat, and was staring to squeeze.  
  
Kaci's eyes were pleading with Simon to do something, but he felt powerless.  
  
88888888888888888888888  
  
Eric was standing by his car and pulled out his mobile, 'Sargent Michaels? 24th Avenue road, bring backup, and an ambulance,' Eric shouted down the phone.  
  
8888888888888888888888888  
  
Kaci was fighting to stay awake, but she was finding it hard to breathe, and the things were beginning to darken.  
  
There was a loud crash as the police came into the room, Ian immediately dropped Kaci and held up his hands with all the guns pointed at him.  
  
Simon darted past the police and was at Kaci's side in seconds. He wasn't sure if he should move her or not, but he had to let her know he was there. He put his arm on her shoulder, and touched the side of her face. "It's ok. I'm here. It's all over now," he said in a voice that her used to get Sam and David off to sleep.  
  
Kaci had her eyes closed, but her breathing was evening out. The paramedics came in, and moved Simon out the way, he backed up and bumped into his father.  
  
"It's going to ok son," Eric told him reassuringly. Simon looked at him fir a second, and hugged him tightly. Eric hugged him back, stroking his hair like he did when he was young. "I'm sorry, I should have listened to you sooner." They both watched as the paramedics lifted the stretcher, they followed them down and watched as they lifted her into the ambulance.  
  
A crowd had formed to see what had happened, they saw was Ian handcuffed, and put into a police car, and paramedics lifting Kaci on a stretcher into an ambulance. All kinds of speculations aroused.  
  
Simon got into the car and Eric on the driver's side, and they followed the ambulance to the hospital.  
  
A/N I myself don't really like this chapter, but I had to do it, I think it could have been better written, so I can understand if you don't like it. 


	13. chapter 13

Disclaimers: I don't own the 7H characters.  
  
Kaci had been in the ER for what seemed liked forever. All these doctors were running around, but no one would tell Simon or Eric anything that was happening.  
  
"What's taking so long?" Simon asked his father countless times. But all Eric would look away, he couldn't for the life of him meet his son's eyes, knowing if he'd listened to him sooner all this could have ended differently.  
  
Finally a doctor came up to them, Simon recognised him as the doctor when he'd been in a surfing accident. "Hi, I'm doctor Jacob," he began. He was talking directly to Eric, almost ignoring Simon. "Kaci has suffered some pretty horrific injuries."  
  
The rest was a blur, all Simon could hear was "horrific injuries" to him that said everything. "Can I see her?" he asked, unaware the doctor hadn't finished explaining.  
  
Dr. Jacob sighed; Simon took it as a bad sign. Dr. Jacob must have seen his expression change, "You can go, but only for a minute. She's sleeping."  
  
Simon nodded and walked in the direction Dr. Jacob pointed. When he entered the room in the ER he felt like he was walking into a science fiction movie, there were all these scary looking machines in there. His breath caught in his throat as he saw that Kaci was hooked onto one.  
  
He noticed he'd stopped walking, and continued up to her bed. She looked at her, she looked so peaceful. Yes there were braises on her face, and her head was bandaged. But to him it didn't matter, she was beautiful.  
  
He bent and kissed her lips, they were soft, just like he'd imagined them to be. He laughed a little to himself, if someone had told him at the end of the school year that in a couple of months that he'd be dreaming of kissing Kaci Carlson he'd have thought they were from another planet.  
  
He pulled up a chair, and sat down holding her hand in his. He felt her hand tighten a little around hi fingers, he looked at her instantly, and here eyelids were fluttering. She opened her eyes and smiled at him, "Hey," she whispered.  
  
Simon smiled, and called a nurse over. The nurse checked her over, and went to get Dr. Jacob.  
  
"I thought I'd lost you," Simon told her, shocked by how weak his voice was, and the tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"You haven't," she assured him.  
  
"If only I had been there sooner, I could've." Simon began but Kaci cut him off.  
  
"He would've killed you," she told him. "But it's ok now, it's over."  
  
"I'm sorry," he told her.  
  
"Don't be," she looked into his eyes and he returned his gaze. Never in his life had he seen anyone more beautiful, and he leaned over and kissed her again. She kissed him back, it was a long sweet kiss, and for the first time everything seemed all right in the world, and nothing could ever go wrong. 


	14. chapter 14

Disclaimers: I don't own the 7H characters.  
  
Simon had been to see Kaci everyday since she'd been in. He was on his way there now to see her again. Last night he'd uttered the 3 words 'I Love You,' there wasn't a single word in any dictionary that could have been spoken in any language throughout the world that had described what he felt when she said she loved him back.  
  
He stopped by the florist to by her some white roses, only to remember she wasn't allowed flowers in her room, so he bought her a card with them on instead.  
  
He turned the corner and stopped in his tracks, 'What's dad doing here?' he thought, panic rising from inside of him. He forced his legs to keep moving "Dad?" he asked.  
  
Eric looked at him and then looked at Dr. Jacob, "Dad?" Simon repeated.  
  
Eric took a deep breath, there was no other way of saying this, "Simon, Kaci died this morning. There were complications."  
  
Simon just stared at him, he felt like he was in a dream unable to wake up. All these emotions tied together inside of him, and the walls seemed to be closing in. He had to get out of there, he turned on his heel and ran, and the hospital walls a blur around him. Leaving the destination to his feet.  
  
A/N - I know this is short, I was going to put it with the next chapter, but it seemed better to keep the two separate. I wasn't planning on killing Kaci off, but I didn't want the story to be all mushy like my other one (A New Hope). 


	15. chapter 15

Disclaimers: I don't own the 7H characters.  
  
Eric had searched for Simon everywhere, he was praying that Simon wasn't the kind to do anything stupid, but then again he'd changed a surprising amount in the past few weeks.  
  
He wasn't at the beach, the church or in any of his normal hangouts. He and Annie had called all his friends, but the didn't know where he was either.  
  
The only place left was the park, but Simon never went to the park, but it didn't hurt to try. He walked through the gate, the park was crowded today, Eric couldn't see Simon anywhere. He walked through the grass, around the families having picnics to a secluded area. Simon used to walk Happy there when he was younger, now it's Ruthie that walks the dog.  
  
Eric scanned the surroundings, he saw a blur of white a little way away, Simon had been wearing a white shirt in the hospital. Eric raced over and saw his son lying on the floor at the base of the tree. 'Oh no,' he thought to himself, as he crouched by his son's side. Simon's eyes were all red, and there were tearstains on his face. Eric felt his son's wrist, relieved when he felt a pulse, Simon stirred at the Reverends touch and opened his eyes. "Oh thank God you're ok," he said as he lifted his son into a sitting position and hugging him tightly. "I was so worried."  
  
Simon didn't say anything, he couldn't. He knew that if he spoke he'd start crying again.  
  
"Come on," Eric said helping him to his feet, "Let's get you home."  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Simon was silent on the way home, and when he walked through the door he went straight to his room. He couldn't stand to look at the guilty faces of his family, they were all sorry for how they assumed Kaci was like her father, and how they treated her. Eric felt guilty for not believing Simon sooner, and Simon hated them for it.  
  
More so he hated himself, she'd saved his life, but he was unable to save hers. He'd treated her poorly in the past, because he'd failed to get to know the person inside. If only he'd spoken to her before then, maybe he'd have loved her longer, but it was useless thinking this way. Time could not be turned back, no matter how much he wished, wishing was useless. 


	16. Epilogue Someday Never Came chapter 16

Disclaimers: I don't own the 7H characters, song words taken from Mandy Moore's 'From loving you'  
  
A/N - This is the last chapter folks, thanks to everyone who've reviewed (good ones and bad).  
  
'I had you,  
  
I had everything I ever needed  
  
From that first look I knew I found heaven in your eyes  
  
But who was to know,  
  
The way it would go I have no regrets  
  
Glad I let you in  
  
Wouldn't have missed one single moment  
  
I would do it all over again.'  
  
Kaci had been gone 10 years, and for 10 years Simon had been miserable. Her father had been sent to prison for life, but Simon felt that he was in prison himself. Lucy had told him after Kaci's death that 'someday' the pain he felt would go. But Simon's 'someday' had never come.  
  
''Cause I was loved  
  
I was touched  
  
And I learned what love is,  
  
And I learned what love is  
  
I was blessed  
  
So blessed  
  
'Cause i learned what love is,  
  
I learned what love is  
  
From loving you.'  
  
"Dear Mom, Dad, Lucy, Robbie, Mary, Matt, Sam and David." his note began. "I'm sorry for the pain you're about to go because of me, but maybe your someday will come. Mine hasn't. "  
  
'I held you,  
  
I held everything I ever dreamed of  
  
With that first kiss from you  
  
All this world seemed all so right  
  
But who was to see  
  
The way it would be  
  
I'll never forget  
  
All the heaven we shared  
  
And I'll thank God for every moment  
  
Every moment that I had you there'  
  
Simon continued his note, "I've been living a different life for 10 years, but I can no longer be who I'm not. When you look at me you might see me, but it's not. Just a person, who looks like me, walked talked and seemed like me, but it wasn't. The day Kaci died was the day I died, and it's time to put my shell to rest."  
  
''Cause I was loved  
  
I was touched  
  
And I learned what love is,  
  
And I learned what love is  
  
I was blessed  
  
So blessed  
  
'Cause i learned what love is,  
  
I learned what love is  
  
From loving you.'  
  
"You may think it's the cowards way out, but it's not. I want to be with Kaci, I want her with me. You may think by doing thing I've condemned myself to hell, but I've prayed to God, and I believe he's like you, he doesn't want to see me suffer."  
  
Simon reached for the new bottle of anti depressants he'd gotten that morning. He took the bottles of water, and started devouring them.  
  
Half way through the bottle he finished the note, "They said it's better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all. I think I'd rather have missed out on the heartbreak.  
  
Love you guys  
  
Simon"  
  
He finished the bottle, and lay down waiting for death to come to him. He felt younger, and peaceful. A gateway of light opened, and Kaci appeared beside him; she took his hand pulled him to his feet. He looked into her eyes and saw himself, he looked 16 once more. He looked down to where he lay, and saw a stranger in his place.  
  
Simon turned back to Kaci and kissed her, neither of them said anything. Nothing needed to be said as she led him into the light. 


End file.
